About Us
Welcome to the N.G.A® United We Play Wiki designed and created as a one stop knowledge base full of current and updated information on every aspect and service NGA United We Play has year to date. NEMESIS GLOBAL ALLIANCE® The central command HQ for all our divisions known as NEMESIS INC©. The Mission of Nemesis Global Alliance® is to provide a medium between of the ever growing field of massively multiplayer Games and User experience by regulating the content for generally obscene language and or additional vulgar content (not including actual game play) by implementation of our various services that help control undesired experiences. N.G.A® United We Play offers an advanced gaming experience by several implemented services, departments, software programs and structured policy, as a professional business oriented based community operating together with trusted individuals around the globe dedicated to ensuring each of our valued membership are treated and served with the utmost professionalism. N.G.A® United We Play promises justifying and resolving issues with 100% fairness and also reimbursements if and or when required by our trusted LoyaltyOne Department. N.G.A® United We Play continues its dedicated belief and further continuous efforts in striving to be world renown as a trusted name with trusted services and people acting in its best interests for development and growth. Leadership, flag officers or seniority members of N.G.A® & divisions classified as NEMESIS INC© will have several regular meetings on different timescales to have discussion, promote innovation, and to re-assess major areas of development and how we can better tackle and target any future issues that lay ahead. If needed of course there will be emergency meetings in times of grave need for re-assessments as any organized group would. We have regular meetings once a month to ensure things are better! NΞMΞSIS GLOBAL ALLIANCΞ® UNITΞD WΞ PLAY would like to invite any players to come and join us! N.G.A® United We Play is a very well structured gaming community with highly trained officers that value all of its membership no matter where they may be connecting from around the globe! Our Teamspeak© is hosted on dedicated servers that allow hundreds to connect. We run an extremely advanced Teamspeak© server that includes multiple scripts, advanced permissions network, music system, automatic ranking system, automated bots that display global channel messages including welcome back messages by the alias name you have chosen and further acts as a 24/7 security officer!! Detailed channel descriptions with clickable links for further information & DDos protection that guarantees 99.999% uptime. The N.G.A® United We Play community player base plays massive varieties of games, including thousands of registered members from all over the world! New people connecting everyday are always very welcome and with no obligation to register! Current members are urged to invite friends anytime. N.G.A® United We Play started back in 2010 with STO ( Star Trek Online ) and shortly thereafter converted into a massively growing community with a great player and even fan base of membership. Our services perceive us, as our officers are trained to help, support and even serve our valued membership with just about anything you could think of pertaining to membership with us. We offer an amazing community ranking system that is not only challenging but fun to climb through and further offers all kinds of gifts through its ranks including our own virtual assets we call, Coins, Points & Affinity skills, all of which are obtainable just by climbing our community ranking system and can be used to make purchases on our official website without the use of real currency, used to rank climb, enter in community events that offer serious giveaways and so much more! ( Community ranking is made membership optional. ) We also offer a very fair justice mediation system that prevents membership from being ban before they're heard! ( Restriction server groups may apply for a short period depending on severity of offences. ) We have recently added in a 3rd party loyalty department that launched in 2014, solely dedicated to ensure our members are satisfied with any service and or products N.G.A® United We Play promises to deliver upon! N.G.A® United We Play also offers so many ways and easy methods to contact us via Teamspeak©, skype, email, online chat support as seen on our website and further built in membership mailbox systems via website as well as our social media network that includes hundreds if not thousands of followers, likes and subscribers that continue to speak highly of us day after day :) N.G.A® is committed in delivering an amazing gaming environment with freedom to play, surrounded by protection and with no obligations to our valued membership to do anything they may not want too. Our members base: United states, United kingdom, Canada, Australia, Germany and expanding around the world, thus our motto; UNITΞD WΞ PLAY! (Requirements to join) We expect maturity regardless of age! # Please standby for an officer to meet and greet you upon your 1st connection ( security purposes ) # Website Registration ( optional ) # Have Teamspeak© with a Working mic( Optional ) with little to no background noises. ( you may be requested/forced to use PTT "Push To Talk" ) # Intent to have fun # Intent of dedication # Understands that real life comes first!! If you have chosen to Register an Account, you'll receive a registered member icon on Teamspeak© next to your name as well as ranking icon. To gain the next community rank simply keep connecting and spend some game time with us. Ranks are auto assigned. be sure to read active messages from the automated bot system via Teamspeak©. Please note: Website approvals may take up to 24 hours. Please feel free to check out our social media aspect to see a history of our fun past or future events, free giveaways, sponsors, affiliated partnerships and even the fan base count that all speak highly about us. # Youtube: ( Click here to Subscribe ) # Facebook: ( Click here to Like Us ) # Twitter: ( Click hereto Tweet ) # Twitch: ( Click here to watch us Live ) # Steam: ( Click here to join the Group ) (So what does N.G.A®/Nemesis Inc have to offer?) Dedicated servers @nemesis-inc.net Copyright © 2011 - 2015 N.G.A® United We Play (Nemesis Inc). All rights reserved. # -500 + membership TeamSpeak© server with backup servers as well as automatic startup scripts during server maintenance cycles. # - 24/7 active membership online. # - Website with integrated profile, email inbox system, connect to TeamSpeak© with one click, active Online support from one of our support reps for any questions/concerns, active forums, shout box, massive social media logins with fast connect or follow / subscribe features. # - Community Ranking System on TeamSpeak© ( Community based ) & our Forums**. # - A great Contact Us with guarantee of return messages not to exceed 72 hours! # - A zero tolerance for sexual harassment & discrimination policy. # - Human Resources Department for any questions and or concerns. # - Social Media Department with Community Journalist. # - Currently launched and continuously keeping up with the most major titled MMO's, this includes in game clan structures unique to each, with vast clan banks ( if applicable ) and fun events to win prizes including the chance to win a fully paid for account upon every new game thats released that N.G.A® is looking to get into!! # - Free give aways such as; Ranks, Games, Consoles, Computers, New Accounts. # - N.G.A® Gift Box server groups applied to random most active players on Teamspeak© throughout every holiday including N.G.A® United We Play’s Birthday ( Sept 20 ) If one appears on you simply speak to an officer to see what your gift is :) # - Special events to enter and win prizes or in game currency. # - A community that puts our valued members 1st! # - Several regular meetings with our staff on different timescales to have discussion, promote innovation, and to re-assess major areas of development and how we can better tackle and target any future issues that lay ahead with the suggestions our valued members may voice. # - The N.G.A®100 program! For every 100 recruits you may wish to bring to the N.G.A® United We Play community and have register an account, N.G.A® United We Play will pay you $100 cash every time!!! ( Must have Paypal account ) No timelimit. ( See here for further details ) # - Multiple services provided by N.G.A® are run separately on server side droplets to prevent membership interruptions during any maintenance cycles with further advanced protection against DDoS. # Membership interactive Teamspeak© bot system with hundreds of functions including member/last/seen, music system, and automatic ranking system! # Officer applicable positions with great training and detailed position descriptions through out the climable chain of command struture that includes own @nemesis-inc.net email domain, own channel with high end admin abilities and advanced tools for admin responsibilities. We here at N.G.A® United We Play guarantee a positive gaming experience for you, your friends and all fellow gamers worldwide. We hope to see you soon. Leave a comment on our facebook page, try our live chat support or feel free to contact our human resources department if you have any questions and or concerns or even better...connect today! ;)